Shok version française
by Lady Kymoon
Summary: Jim et Spock se voient obligés de participer à une sorte de tournois de gladiateurs.


**Rating :**PG-15  
**Nombre de mots :** 1125  
**Warnings :** Violence, mentions de modifications chirurgicales.  
**Couple :** Jim/Spock  
**Résumé :** Jim et Spock se voient obligés de participer à une sorte de tournois de gladiateurs.  
**Betas : ** Peneloo  
**Notes : ** Ecrit pour un prompt sur le kink meme (en anglais).  
Sinon les Flaviens, c'est pas un nom au bol, c'est celui de la dynastie romaine sous laquelle a été construite le Colisée, je pensais que ça serait plus approprié que d'inventer des aliens au noms imprononçable.  
Et le titre est le mot vulcain pour "baiser".  
**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède aucun des personnages de Star Trek.

**Shok**

Tout avait commencé quand les Flaviens, pourtant plutôt sympathiques de prime abord avec leurs tentacules hirsutes en guise de chevelure, avaient décrété qu'avant de commencer les négociations, ils devaient participer à des jeux pour prouver la force et l'honneur de la Fédération.  
Bien sûr lorsqu'ils avaient compris que lesdits jeux consistaient en des combats à mort dans une immense arène, il était trop tard pour reculer.

Jim et Spock s'étaient donc retrouvés dans une arène à devoir se battre pour leurs vies. Ils avaient pu choisir leurs armes dans un arsenal impressionnant, regroupant des armes blanches venues de tous les coins connus de l'univers. Jim avait opté, sur conseil de Sulu, pour une épée bâtarde qu'il pourrait tenir à une ou deux mains selon ses besoins. Spock pour sa part avait choisi une lirpa.

Leurs premiers adversaires avaient été deux guerriers Flaviens. L'un d'eaux s'était immédiatement précipité sur Jim et ils avaient échangé quelques coups d'épée avant que Jim ne trouve l'occasion de lui trancher la gorge. Le public avait semblé apprécier sa performance, mais pas celle de Spock, car le demi-Vulcain avait simplement esquivé la première attaque de son adversaire avant de lui faire subir un pincement neural. Les hurlement de la foule leur firent vite comprendre que la clémence n'était pas de mise et qu'un adversaire vaincu était un adversaire mort. Jim alla donc planter son épée dans le corps du Flavien et se rapprocha de son officier en second pour pouvoir lui parler par dessus les hurlements de la foule.  
"C'est pas le moment d'être pacifiste, Spock !  
– Comme vous voudrez capitaine."  
Jim n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car déjà de nouveaux adversaires entraient dans l'arène. Cette fois, Spock ne fit pas de quartier. Il blessa le premier guerrier à portée de lirpa au genou et, une fois son adversaire à terre, lui asséna un coup si violent avec le côté masse de son arme que sa boîte crânienne explosa.

Lorsqu'ils eurent vaincu cinq autres paires de combattants Flaviens, on leur envoya des chimères.  
D'abord une espèce de tigre à dents de sabres, qui se rua sur Jim, mâchoire en avant, bien décidé à le dévorer. La bête était sans doute trop intéressée par l'humain pour se soucier du reste et Spock put l'éventrer sans soucis avant qu'elle n'aie le temps de faire du mal à son capitaine.  
La créature suivante était une sorte d'autruche géante hérissée de pointes, mais, aussi imposante fut-elle, elle semblait plus intéressée par le fait de grignoter les restes des guerriers Flaviens morts que par un combat. Jim la décapita tout de même par principe.  
Ils firent ensuite face à deux gigantesques animaux ressemblant vaguement à des rhinocéros à carapaces dont la corne principale se dédoublait. Ces bêtes résistaient aux coups, même à ceux d'un Vulcain et chaque attaque ne faisait que les énerver un peu plus. Ils n'étaient par contre pas très malins, si bien que Jim et Spock réussirent à les faire se charger l'un l'autre et s'assommer mutuellement. Une fois immobiles, il fut simple de les achever, car la peau de leur ventre s'avéra être plutôt tendre.

La foule hurlait, et Jim ne savait trop s'ils étaient contents ou non. Le roi des Flaviens fit un signe et on leur apporta de l'eau pendant que les cadavres de leurs ennemis étaient sortis de l'arène.

Les combats n'étaient cependant pas terminés et, une fois l'arène dégagée, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par une horde de guerriers. Ils étaient tous Flaviens, mais certains avaient subit des opérations barbares et des armes étaient greffées à la place de leurs bras.  
Jim et Spock échangèrent un regard et se placèrent dos à dos, chacun couvrant l'autre. Et le combat commença.

Jim n'aurait su dire si cela avait duré quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures. Il avait simplement asséné coups sur coups avec son épée, tranchant tout ce qui l'approchait. Spock était derrière lui, maniant sa lirpa avec précision. Il voyait parfois rouler une tête ou entendait des os se briser dans un des rares moments où ses adversaires ne lui hurlaient pas dans les oreilles. Il esquivait la plupart des coups, mais n'était pas toujours assez rapide. Il allait ressortir de là avec assez de contusions pour faire peur à Bones. Sans compter les blessures ouvertes… il savait que sa cuisse droite saignait par exemple, mais ne s'en souciait pas, pas plus que du sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. L'adrénaline avait cet effet-là sur lui elle lui permettait d'attaquer encore et encore sans se poser de questions sur son état.

Et puis d'un coup ce fut terminé. Il y eu un instant de silence, puis les cris de la foule redoublèrent. Jim se redressa, pantelant. Il regarda les cadavres autour de lui et se tourna vers Spock. Son officier en second était à moins d'un mètre de lui, debout au milieu des cadavres, sa lirpa plantée dans le sol à son côté. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, ses vêtements partiellement déchirés et il était couvert de sang. C'était principalement du sang flavien, mais Jim pouvait aussi distinguer quelques traces vertes, notamment au niveau de sa lèvre inférieure qui était visiblement fendue.  
Lui-même ne devait pas offrir un meilleur spectacle. Il commençait à réaliser qu'il avait mal partout et l'air frais qu'il pouvait sentir sur son torse signifiait que sa chemise avait dû disparaitre à un moment ou à un autre. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à s'inquiéter de son état, trop fasciné par Spock.

Spock fut le premier à bouger. Il franchit la courte distance qui le séparait de Jim et, plaçant une main au bas de son dos et l'autre derrière sa tête, l'embrassa. Jim lâcha son épée et l'enlaça, répondant au baiser avec fougue sans se soucier de la foule qui les observait. Ils auraient le temps de réfléchir plus tard pour l'instant ils étaient vivants et s'embrassaient.  
Le baiser n'avait rien de doux tout n'étaient que dents et coups de langues affamés. Jim mordit la lèvre de Spock, ouvrant à nouveau sa blessure, et glissa ses mains sous les restes de sa chemise. Il fallait qu'il le touche encore plus, qu'il soit encore plus près. Et Spock avait l'air de partager son avis, parce que la main qu'il avait dans ses cheveux le serrait à lui en faire mal et son autre main était descendue sur ses fesses, l'attirant toujours plus près.

Ils finirent par se séparer après ce qui aurait pu aussi bien être deux secondes qu'une éternité et demi. Jim n'aurait su le dire et n'en avait rien à foutre. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Spock le tenait toujours et le fixait. Et que dans ses yeux se lisait le désir, mais aussi la promesse qu'ils resteraient toujours ensemble.

Et atour d'eux, la foule applaudissait toujours.

_~Fin~ _

_Et après ça bien sûr les négociations ont été très bien parce que les Flaviens étaient impressionnés. Mais ça aurait cassé mon effet d'ajouter ça._


End file.
